coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9372 (5th February 2018)
Plot Yasmeen and Alya return unexpectedly. Zeedan doesn't say anything about his bust-up with Rana. Johnny advises Carla to give the Barlows a wide berth. Dev and Sally collect Gina from the police station after she's caught stealing a box of fish fingers from a supermarket. Carla and Daniel find themselves kissing again. David spars with Josh to practice for the tournament. Hugo Crowhurst annoys Henry by being rude to Gemma. Chesney listens to the men's conversation and discovers that they've bet each other £5,000 that they can keep their girlfriend fooled longer. Zeedan tells Rana about Hassan's offer and that he plans to accept it; he has nothing to lose. Chesney lets Gemma know she's being conned. She downs a shot before confronting Henry, who is in the midst of demanding an apology from Hugo for his comments about Gemma. Gemma dumps her lunch over Henry's head, throwing in Johnny and Jenny's meals for good measure, before announcing that she's going into town to find herself a real man. Henry is gutted as he'd fallen for her. Rana is disgusted when Imran advises her to go along with Zeedan's plan as she'll get a bigger payoff in the divorce. Daniel takes Carla out to the bistro. Tracy tells them they're making fools of themselves. Carla has a glass of wine, much to Kate's disapproval. She collapses after drinking it. Dev promises Sally that he'll look after Gina. David asks Josh to train him. Gemma deletes her photos of Henry from her phone while holding back the tears. Rana decides to give in to Zeedan, feeling that she owes it to him. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Hugo Crowhurst - Adam Jowett *Carly Kirkby - Sophie Mercer *PC Gran - Clifford Barry *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk Notes *This was the last episode which Kieran Roberts worked on as executive producer. Roberts had been in the role continuously since Episode 6227 (13th February 2006). *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zeedan tells Rana about her parents' proposition; Carla has some fun with Daniel before heading to The Bistro and getting drunk; and Chesney decides Gemma should know the truth about Henry. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,350,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2018 episodes